


Imagine it’s the end of the world…

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Birth Fetish, Egg Laying, Fpreg, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Original Work:https://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/148555417098/imagine-its-the-end-of-the-world
Comments: 4
Kudos: 327





	Imagine it’s the end of the world…

**Author's Note:**

> Original Work:  
> https://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/148555417098/imagine-its-the-end-of-the-world

Imagine the apocalypse has happened, the sky is on fire and shadowy monsters roam the earth. All of the ‘pure’ souls have been Raptured, but anyone not living up to heaven’s unreasonably strict standards has been left to suffer in the newly deteriorated hellscape. You are a half-angel, an abomination in the eyes of heaven and so count yourself lucky to have simply been left to rot rather than purged in the flames. You travel with a group of survivors all of whom were rejected for minor sins, and none of whom know what you are. You have a little celestial power which you use to ward the monsters away from the group in secret but despite even this life is brutal and relentlessly difficult.

You find yourself passing though the domain of a half-demon, a man who unlike you is more than happy for everyone to know what he is and openly uses his corrupted powers to lord over his little kingdom, keeping humans safe from the monsters in return for their servitude to him. Your group’s supplies are getting low and you have no choice but to try and barter with his people but unfortunately for you he insists on meeting your little band in person and the second he lays eyes on you he knows what you are.

He politely requests that you come with him for a private conversation, never explicitly saying but heavily implying that if you refuse he’ll reveal your secret, placing a target on your back. You agree, despite the way he’s looking at you. The other members of your group protest but you assure them you’ll be fine and follow him into a nearby burnt-out building.

The second you are alone he’s on you, pushing you up to the wall and covering your body with his. His hands scramble to pull your clothes aside even as he devours your mouth with abandon. Eventually he loses patience and your clothes start burning away so you hurry to help him remove them before they’re completely destroyed. As for himself he only unzips his trousers and pushes them down just enough to free his cock before he puts his arms under your knees to lift you up so he’s supporting your entire weight and presses in and in and in in one long slide that leaves you gasping and scrabbling for purchase at his back. He whispers filth in your ear as he fucks you, telling you that he’s fantasised all his life about defiling an angel, tells you all the messed-up and depraved things he’d do to you if you let him. Your powers are evenly matched so he can’t force you, but he wants you, wants to keep you like this forever; panting and moaning like a whore on his cock.

As you feel things building up to a crescendo, and his thrusts become more frenzied, you feel something else rising - some strange disembodied climax building along with your bodily one. This is when you realise not only is he penetrating you on this plane but his demonic spirit is also pressing into your angelic one, coiling tendrils of dark energy around the sensitive places in your mind that you hadn’t known existed til this moment. You’re not sure he’s even aware he’s doing it, and you don’t have the presence of mind to wonder what it might mean as your world fills with blinding ecstasy and you barely feel his earthly seed flowing into you over the sensation of his very soul pouring out something far more potent.

Reluctantly he lets you leave with your group, who don’t understand what’s going on but don’t want to question their good fortune at being allowed to leave unscathed and with more supplies than they had even dared to hope.

You don’t make it very far, however, before you realise with absolute clarity that there is something growing inside of you. Much to your distress your group discovers an excellent place to set up shelter soon after. The building they’ve found is well fortified and contains enough supplies for them to stay there safely for several months. You can’t explain to them why it’s a bad idea to stay so near the demon’s camp without telling them what happened and what you are and you aren’t willing to abandon them either so against your better judgement you stay and keep them safe as best you can.

Just as you feared the demon’s search parties discover your location within a week and the demon himself comes to visit you often, offering you lavish foods, fine wines, jewels and riches, even an army of slaves in exchange to have his way with you again. You refuse him every time but eventually you begin to show and you aren’t able to keep the impending new life from him forever. When he discovers the truth his begging takes on a more desperate tone. Where before he’d been cool and collected, seeming to enjoy teasing you more than genuinely trying to get into your pants there’s a sudden an drastic shift in his demeanour and he’s clearly not playing around any more. He wants you to come back with him to his domain, where he can watch over you in comfort, keep you well fed and safe. You’re certain that would be a one-way trip; once in his clutches you would never leave again. You tell him no time and time again even as he gets more and more angry.

Eventually your people stop believing that you’re simply putting on weight and you’re forced to tell them the truth. Some are angry that you lied to them, others are worried for your safety. All concede that without your protection they would all most likely be long dead. By the time you find yourself waddling around the place even the hardest scowls of those who mistrust your supernatural status have turned to sympathy. When you finally go into labour it’s so much worse than you imagined.

Something is very wrong, it hurts too much and nothing seems to be happening. After two days in labour through which you scream and writhe in agony almost the entire time one of your group against your wishes fetches the demon. You want to be angry but at this point you’re so scared and tired that you don’t resist as he lifts you up and carries you in his arms back to his home. Any monsters in the streets on the way flee from the waves of ill-intent and displeasure radiating off of him.

You’re laid down gently on the softest bed you’ve ever encountered and the demon man lays down next to you, holding your hand and talking softly to you. He wisecracks about how big you’ve gotten and you laugh, half-mad with the absurdity of the situation. His presence soothes you though, and seems to be the catalyst you needed to truly begin pushing out the life that grew inside you. From there it takes only half an hour for you to pass what turns out to be an incredibly large egg; pure white at the top and a scorched charcoal grey at the bottom.

You lie spent on your side as your demon lover dances around the room with the egg in his arms, talking to it, kissing it, then finally he lays it down gently on the bed within your reach and climbs over you to kiss you deeply instead. Then you hear him pulling his zipper down, and you are too drained to stop him from spreading your legs and pushing inside you once again.


End file.
